


A Week Off

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Summer Pornathon, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s why,” Gwen chimes in, “I was thinking you could finally take that week off we’ve been talking about for forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2013 Summer Pornathon, Bonus Challenge #1. Prompt: vacation. [*](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/89364.html?thread=11152404#t11152404)

Morgana’s confident stride falters slightly when she realizes the lunch rush has ended, leaving the outdoor eating area of her favorite café abandoned. But then she sees the furthest table—the one shaded by an oversized, faded umbrella—is occupied by Gwen, who’s chatting amiably with the pretty, doe-eyed brunette across from her.  
  
Curious, Morgana pushes past the wrought-iron gate and hurries over, eyes glued to her girlfriend. Every now and again, Gwen laughs and sips delicately from her iced tea. The lemon slice stuck on the side of the glass matches her little yellow sundress with the halter top. Her wild hair is pulled up into a high, messy ponytail—a fountain of frizzy corkscrew curls.  
  
As if sensing her gaze, Gwen glances up mid-sentence and smiles radiantly at her, so that her dimples show. She reaches across the table and lays a hand on the brunette’s arm while saying something excitedly, then waves Morgana over.  
  
“You look _stunning!_ ” are the first words out of Morgana’s mouth. She tosses her black leather satchel down on the table and opens her arms for Gwen, who hops to her feet. She doesn’t mind that Gwen’s notoriously pointy chin digs into her shoulder as they embrace, because she’s too busy studying the new freckles scattered along the caramel skin. She resists the urge to nip at Gwen’s exposed neck—if only they were alone!—and instead presses a quick kiss to the apple of her cheek. Remembering their guest, Morgana pulls away sooner than she usually would have, but keeps her arms draped loosely around Gwen’s waist.  
  
“Morgana, this is my friend Mithian,” Gwen says, gesturing to the brunette woman. She wears her long, wavy hair loose and her brows are elegantly arched, reminding Morgana vaguely of Arwen from  _The Lord of the Rings_. “Mithian, this is my girlfriend, Morgana.”  
  
“Hi, Mithian,” Morgana says, with as much excitement as she can muster. She thrusts a hand across the table and Mithian takes it for a firm shake.  
  
Her eyes laugh, as if seeing through Morgana’s polite front.“Hi, Morgana. It’s nice to finally meet you! Gwen’s told me all about you two.”  
  
“Is that so?” Morgana raises an eyebrow at Gwen, who blushes and takes a seat, and she follows suit.  
  
“No, no, it’s quite sweet, actually!” Mithan says. “She never shuts up about you. And now, seeing the two of you together, it’s clear you’re crazy about each other. I think true love is a beautiful thing, a rare thing, and ought to be celebrated.”  
  
“That’s why,” Gwen chimes in, “I was thinking you could finally take that week off we’ve been talking about for forever.”  
  
“ _Seriously?_ ” Morgana groans. “I can’t believe you’re tag-teaming me right now.”  
  
Gwen just giggles.  
  
“There’s more,” Mithian says, smiling conspiratorially. “A week off is not without rewards…”  
  
“We’ve both wanted to try a threesome for a long time, so when Mithian mentioned in passing that she was bi-curious—”  
  
“Don’t forget desperately single!”  
  
“—and desperately single, I suggested we meet up casually, just to see if the three of us hit it off at all.”  
  
“And?” Morgana asks, glancing between the two women. “ _Are_  we hitting it off?”  
  
Gwen bites her lip. “Well,” she says slowly, “do we all find each other attractive and agreeable? Honestly.”  
  
“That’s easy,” Mithian laughs. “You’re both sickeningly gorgeous and intelligent… I’d have to be crazy to say no!”  
  
Gwen smiles and turns. “Morgana?”  
  
“… I think I’d be interested in pursuing this further.”  
  
“That’s a yes,” Gwen tells Mithian, rolling her eyes. "She’s just acting reserved till she warms up to you. She does it with everyone.”

“And what about  _you_ , Gwen?” Morgana cuts in, her face serious. “I don’t want you agreeing to something just to make us happy if you don’t really want it.”  
  
“How is that even a question? If I didn’t want this, would I have orchestrated this meeting?”  
  
Gwen levels her an annoyed glare, and Morgana has the decency to look abashed. “Good point.”  
  
Mithian sits forward excitedly. “So it’s settled then, just like that?! You’re taking a week off work? We’re gonna try this?”  
  
“Yep,” Gwen says, beaming. “And next time, you’re invited over to our place. I’ll show you around—especially the garden, I can’t wait to show you my tulips!—and in the meantime I’ll tidy up the guest bedroom so you can make yourself at home there for the week. How’s that sound?”  
  
“Wonderful!”  
  
“I’ll make tea, and whatever else you like… just text me.” Gwen sighs happily, probably already planning all the preparations she’s going to make because she actually _enjoys_ housework; Morgana snickers.  
  
“And you can fill out a kink checklist!" Morgana adds, leering at them both. "Then the  _real_  fun begins.” She waggles her eyebrows.  
  
" _Nymphomaniac_ ," Gwen accuses, but her smile is fond, and Mithian laughs at their exchange.  
  
“Girls, I think we’re going to be good for each other,” she says, and neither of them disagrees. “Shall we toast?”  
  
“Sure,” Gwen says, reaching for her glass.  
  
"That's yours, you know." Mithian nods at the water in front of Morgana. "Gwen ordered it for you.”  
  
“Thanks, babe.” Morgana squeezes Gwen’s hand under the table and hefts her drink, gazing thoughtfully at Mithian. “To us,” she says at last. “And to our future together, whatever it may hold.”  
  
“Cheers!” Mithian cries, and three glasses clink together in tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen's sundress is _[Meadow Buttercup Dress](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/meadow-buttercup-dress)_ by Modcloth.


End file.
